Los que regresan al mar
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Buscar el sonido del mar es lo que siempre obsesionó a Sakurauchi Riko, encontrar a su sirena era la obsesión de Watanabe You. YouRikoChika. Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Los que regresan al mar**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Debo hacer un par de aclaraciones, la primera, al inicio no le sentí del todo contenta con este fic, sin embargo creo que en cierto modo le agarre cariño. Es de esos que haces y son una embarradita de una cosa que debería tener su propia serie de capítulos largos o sólo dejarla como está porque así debió ser._

 _Sea como sea, espero les guste._

 _La segunda aclaración, ninguna chica mandarina, Chika-chan o Mikan-chan, fue herida o maltratada durante la realización de este fic que es YouRiko 100% real no feik._

 _Ahora sí la declaratoria correspondiente:_

Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.

Espero haber podido plasmar la idea de las almas gemelas de algún modo coherente, si no es así me disculpo de antemano, aún estoy aprendiendo.

PD. No me culpen si es mala...

.

— o —

.

La ví.

La ví como una sirena en medio del mar erguida sobre las olas. Con su cabello rojizo ondeando con la brisa del viento a un paso de la playa. Su rostro iba concentrado de tal forma que sus cejas estaban casi unidas por algo que parecía tenerla preocupada, aunque después aprendería que ese era siempre su estado normal cuando algo rondaba su mente. Sus ojos eran de un color miel que con los últimos rayos del sol le daban un brillo especial que era como el verano, como la tarde en el mar después de echar las velas y disfrutar de la calidez antes de que las estrellas guiaran el camino.

La ví cruzar la calle y sin control corrí al otro extremo del autobús donde iba de regreso a casa pegando la cara a la ventana mientras ella entraba al muelle. Ví su uniforme, era diferente, conocía todos los uniformes de las escuelas de la región y este no era parecido a ninguno de ellos, solo que… aún así era familiar por alguna razón.

Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad tan solo por haber visto a esa bella sirena etérea que me robo la razón sin que pudiera presentar pelea. Mi mente no pudo sacarse su imagen ni siquiera en sueños.

La soñé.

La soñé esa noche llevándome en brazos luego de que mi barco sucumbiera a la tormenta del mar y mi cuerpo cayera al agua para morir ahogada. Sólo que ella apareció y me llevó consigo. Me envolvió en sus brazos mientras veía como me salvaba o me condenaba a las profundidades del mar. No lo supe. Desperté de golpe sin averiguar cuál había sido mi fin, mi destino junto a esa sirena de cabellos rojos.

.

De nuevo la volví a ver cuándo apareció en medio del salón siendo presentada por la maestra. Tuve que contener mi asombro y observar cómo Chika se levantaba para gritar por mí.

—¡Milagro!

Se oyó por todo el salón y tuve que morder mis labios y aguantarme las ganas de callarla, de hacerla a un lado y que dejara de abrir sus brazos para recibirla como si fuera alguien que a anhelado ver después de mucho tiempo. Ella solo me vió quedándose sus ojos encima de mí por un tiempo que sentí detenido. Chika le hablaba pero ella solo me veía a mí.

—¡Oh! ¡Ella es…

—Watanabe You —dije saliendo de mi estupor cuando al fin nos presentó al final de la clase, luego del pequeño teatro montado antes.

Ella solo asintió con una delicadeza y una gracia que pocas veces se veía en alguien común. Ella no era común, ella era…

—Sakurauchi Riko, mucho gusto.

Creo que no pude evitar que mi cara se pusiera roja y solo reaccione con algo de indiferencia fingiendo que debía ir al club de natación, cuando por dentro sólo sentía ganas de quedarme y averiguar más de mi sirena de ensueño.

A partir de allí nada fue lo mismo.

Di un paso atrás al ver a mi mejor amiga tan entusiasmada y con tantas ganas de hacer algo nuevo con alguien que parecía darle la motivación suficiente para seguir adelante. Siempre quise eso para Chika. No debía entrometerme, sin embargo…

Ella dijo que quería oír el sonido del mar.

El mar.

El mar es mi segundo hogar y si había alguien que podría mostrarle como se oía, veía e incluso sentía, era yo. Chika lo supo y me pidió ayuda para mostrarle el mar a Riko, mi sirena. La llevaría a conocer las profundidades del océano.

Tuve miedo, un poco, debo admitirlo. Miedo de que cuando su cuerpo tocara el agua salada una cola de pescado fueran sus piernas. Nada más absurdo. Aún así mi corazón latía a todo vapor cuando pude comprobar que no fue así y la fatídica sirena que me arrastraba a las profundidades del mar no era ella aunque se pareciera demasiado.

Sin embargo no fue suficiente. La pequeña travesía en el agua no fue lo que ella deseaba y ahora se le notaba aún más frustrada que antes a pesar de los esfuerzos de Chika.

—¡Es que es oscuro!

La mire con comprensión y solo atine a repetir la última palabra. Era oscuro, el mar era oscuro para ella y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Volteé a ver a Chika y ella pareció entenderme a la perfección. Conocía un lugar donde la oscuridad del mar no era más y la luz podría venir a mi sirena.

—¡Vamos una vez más!

A la voz de Chika regresamos al agua y las guíe hasta que encontramos el sitio perfecto. El lugar donde la luz jugaba con el agua y los rayos del sol iluminaban el océano dándole vida a los colores y los sonidos.

Me distraje por un momento cuando sentí algo detrás mío y me queda petrificada al contemplar el rápido pasar de un cuerpo extraño. La sirena huyó de mí hasta llegar a Riko y seguir de largo dejando un pequeño pero perceptible sonido que llenó nuestros oídos. Le señale hacia arriba y ella giró su cabeza para admirar los rayos del sol a través del agua.

Ella volvió a brillar por unos instantes.

El hermoso sonido del océano vino a ella y nos rodeo acogiendonos en su dulce camino. Fue casi mágico, había magia cuando podíamos conectarnos. Era extraño, era diferente a todo lo que hubiera podido experimentar antes. Esa vaga sensación de familiaridad que no sabía de a donde venía.

Chika fue la más entusiasmada y juntas disfrutaron de la estancia en el mar estando yo siempre al lado de ellas.

Siempre al lado de ellas.

Creo que desde ese punto solo pase a ser un simple espectador de todo. Las veía a las dos juntas, charlando, riendo, siendo cada día más cercanas y yo… yo solo permanecía en la distancia.

Chika hizo su mundo alrededor de ella y yo solo transitaba como las estrellas del firmamento viendo y contemplando como, ella el sol y Chika su planeta, giran una alrededor de la otra conmigo como un cometa visitante ocasional. Formamos el grupo de idols que deseaba Chika, como lo habíamos planeado desde antes de que mi sirena apareciera. Ahora la teníamos con nosotras, Chika nos unía y escribía las letras, Riko era su compositora dándole vida con música a sus palabras y yo como su modista, sin nada más que ofrecer.

Un ligero sentimiento de opresión empezó a crecer en mí, solo que decidí ignorarlo. Me conformaba con estar allí aunque solo fuera una más a su alrededor. Chika era feliz y yo era feliz por Chika, pero, ¿era feliz por ella? No lo sé.

Dos chicas más se unieron, lindas y dulces, Ruby y Hanamaru. Hermosas e inocentes joyas enmedio del mar pero ninguna como ella, mi sirena. Pronto se sumó una más, Yoshiko, un pequeño demonio o ángel caído que estaba en desgracia. Sin embargo su desgracia no se comparaba a la que tenía que sufrir cada día viendo a la persona que me provocaba tantas sensaciones estar al lado de alguien más.

Era angustiante cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, cuando nuestros dedos se tocaban en un roce inconsciente de mi parte que anhelaba poder sentir su piel. Las sonrisas que me daba y los pequeños detalles que hacía que el día valiera la pena cuando por alguna razón se acercaba a mí y me hablaba.

Jamás intenté ir más allá. Era obvio que aunque pudiera sentir una atracción irrefrenable hacia Riko, ella sentía algo más por mi amiga. Muchas veces sentí la necesidad de ir y tomarla y apartarla de Chika pero no lo hacía. Sólo me consolaba con la idea de que tendría tiempo más adelante para que viniera a mí y me diera el consuelo que deseaba. Ese sentimiento que a pesar de todo no me había abandonado, esa sensación de familiaridad, de entendimiento que aunque no habláramos o nos miraramos estaba ahí.

Sólo que… paso lo de Tokio.

El cero.

Chika cayendo sin remedio escapando de mis manos y de mi protección. Tuve que dejarla en las manos de Riko y ella pudo sostenerla y levantarla. Yo no, y estaba bien. Ellas eran una para la otra. Aunque Chika dijo que no había oído el sonido del mar cuando lo busco, sin embargo seguiría intentándolo. Seguiría adelante buscando convertir ese cero en uno y yo solo estaría junto a ellas apoyando como pudiera.

El grupo se completó poco después de eso, cuando Kanan, Mari y Dia, hermana de Ruby, se unieron también luego de un mar de peripecias que tuvimos que pasar. El grupo estaba completo, éramos nueve. Sólo que el destino tenía otros planes.

Cuando supe de su ida a Tokio para ese recital, el importante recital de piano de Riko, por el cual había venido buscando el sonido del mar, y de cómo Chika la apoyó sin condiciones mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer. Riko le agradeció correspondiendo sus sentimientos y las dos se hicieron aún más cercanas. Dijo que había encontrado el sonido del mar y yo, aunque estaba feliz por ambas, fui miserable por no ser la causa de esa felicidad en ella. Me convertí en una tormenta de invierno, con el frío gélido del viento del norte y la tristeza del fin del otoño.

Mi miseria no pasó desapercibida y de algún modo Mari vino a mi con la preocupación y la idea equivocada sobre qué sucedía. No podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que mi sirena me había mandado a aguas lejanas dejándome sola en mi barca sin rumbo, sin estrellas y sin viento para impulsar mi vela.

También estaba el punto de mi amistad con Chika, que fue la preocupación de Mari al respecto del tema. Nunca había visto a mi amiga siendo tan ella misma alguna vez en su vida y simplemente no podía ir y arruinar eso. Así que tuve la determinación de no decir nada, de encerrarme y endurecer mis sentimientos. De mantenerme a un lado y no intervenir. De tomar su lugar brevemente para que la presentación del grupo fuera lo que debía ser durante el Love Live. No encajaba, no podía adaptarme aunque lo intentaba, sin fuerzas si soy sincera. Así que solo me rendí e imite los movimientos que Riko debía hacer, olvidándome de mi misma.

Sólo que… mi sirena apareció para recordarme que debía ser yo misma.

Una llamada. Oír su voz. Escuchar sus palabras de aliento y su extraña manera de hablarme como si me conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiéramos tenido tantas experiencias juntas que sólo pronunciando ciertas frases pudiera devolverme la esperanza y la calidez a mi cuerpo.

Lloré, le dije de mi pequeño conflicto acerca de que Chika era mejor para ella, como ella era mejor para Chika. No hable de mis sentimientos hacia ella pero aún así entendió como me sentía. De algún modo silencioso, nos comunicamos sin decir nada o quizás solo eran mis ideas. Aún así gracias a eso pude seguir adelante por un tiempo más, pero no podía ser yo misma sin ella, me sentía incompleta.

La presentación fue un éxito. Logramos ganar nuestro pase pero no fue suficiente.

Chika se sentía insegura, sin Riko junto a ella creo que se sentía perdida, de algún modo como yo. Así que se decidió ir a Tokio y alcanzarla después de su recital. Recital que ganó también, obtuvo el primer premio gracias al sonido del mar que logró escuchar. Ojalá a mi también pudiera escucharme del mismo modo, aunque sé que la que se calla soy yo y así jamás podrá alcanzarme.

Obtuvimos lo que Chika deseaba, el camino a seguir para ser nosotras mismas, Aqours.

Pero…

Yo no me sentía siendo yo misma aún.

A pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía cada día no podía. No podía porque no la tenía a mi lado. Sólo en sueños mi sirena me arrastraba al fondo del mar para arroparme en su frío y helado abrazo mortal. No era más que un incautó marinero que cayó en las redes del amor de una sirena. Después de todo ella le daba su luz y calidez a alguien más.

El momento de la verdad vino cuando debíamos presentarnos en Tokio nuevamente. Volver a enfrentar nuestros miedos iniciales y hacer posible que ese cero se volviera uno.

Sin embargo algo le preocupaba a Riko. Algo la tenía enfurruñada con ese gesto que hacía arrugando sus cejas. Chika insistía en su afán de hacer que todas las chicas de la escuela que desearan pudieran unirse a nosotras en el escenario. Al parecer eso no es lo que esperaba. Dijo que las reglas no lo permitirían y se disculpó por no haber dicho nada antes. Creo que al igual que yo no quería quitarle su entusiasmo a Chika pero aún así eso no la tenía tranquila.

—El sonido del mar no está conmigo...

Alcance a oírla decir mientras nos cambiábamos en el vestuario. Estaba preocupada todavía.

—¿De qué hablas Riko-chan?

—Nada, solo… Es raro... cuando me mudé a Uchiura... Nunca pensé que algo como esto pudiera sucederme.

—Es gracias a Chika-chan.

Le sonreí y guíe sus ojos hacia mi amiga. Si alguien se había empeñado en que Riko consiguiera oír el mar era ella, no yo.

Chika se enfrascó en su discurso, sus palabras de aliento que devolvieron la sonrisa a mi sirena, aún cuando también nos diera crédito de todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta ahí.

Dimos todo y más.

¿El resultado?

Tal vez no ganamos el Love Live, pero obtuvimos mucho más que una victoria.

Pudimos dar a conocer a nuestra escuela y lograr que nuevas alumnas llegarán a ella. Uranohoshi seguiría activa por un tiempo más. Esa era nuestra principal motivación y se cumplió. Pudimos brillar tanto y tan fuerte que iluminamos Uchiura y la pusimos frente a los ojos del mundo.

El trabajo estaba hecho.

Sólo que en mi corazón aún no había paz.

Chika y Riko siguieron juntas y yo solo me fui alejando cada vez más. No había más actividades de idols pero sí del club de natación, de salidas con papá en su bote buscando lo que sabía no iba a encontrar jamás. La sirena que tenía preso mi corazón en el fondo del mar. Por más que buscará por los siete mares sabía que no la encontraría. No. Porque ella estaba aquí. En Uchiura haciendo feliz a otra persona.

—¡You-chan!

Oí su voz.

—¡You-chan!

Sabía que no eran alusiones mías cuando oí su voz a bordo del barco de vela de papá mientras hacía la faena de soltar amarras para ir de paseo por los alrededores. Me giré para verla y ella estaba allí de pie, en el muelle donde estaba atracado el barco.

Estaba hermosa, con su cabello ondeando con el viento salpicado por la leve brisa de la mañana. Sus ojos miel mirándome con ese candor que derretía la frialdad de mi soledad. Creo que olvide por unos minutos como respirar o cómo reaccionar en realidad. Sólo me quedé parada sin contestar ni moverme. Estaba cautivado por su belleza.

—¡You-chan!

Me llamo de nuevo y salí de mi estupor al fin.

—¡Riko-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No quería sonar grosera o algo parecido, solo estaba sorprendida de que estuviera ahí en ese momento de todos los lugares donde podría ir. Ella se echó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas poniendo sus ojos en mí me contestó.

—Chika me ha dicho que irías a navegar en el bote de tu papá porqué querías oír el sonido del mar.

Algo había mencionado a Chika sobre mí y mis cada vez más constantes escapadas, ahora que contaba con el permiso de papá y de su bote a préstamo, para hacer eso. Era mi afán de buscar a mi final y a mi sirena para que me llevara con ella al fondo del mar.

—Así es.

No le ofrecí subir, solo le respondí de manera corta y algo tajante. Ella pareció cohibirse pero aún así no dió un paso atrás.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

Su petición me tomó por sorpresa. No entendí porque ella querría ir conmigo y creo que esa confusión se reflejo en mi rostro pues enseguida añadió algo más.

—No quiero importunarte You-chan, es solo que… quiero oír el sonido del mar otra vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Creí que lo habías obtenido hace mucho?

—Si… eso creí también… pero ya no lo escucho más… por favor…

No le respondí, me acerque al borde del casco y ofreciendo mi mano se la tendí para que la sostuvieron y pudiera subir al bote.

Solté amarras y dejé que el viento jalara mi barco en la dirección que deseaba.

Riko se sentó en un extremo para no sufrir algún incidente o más bien si alguna maniobra de mi parte no salía de manera correcta y llegaba a golpearla. Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y era mejor que estuviera así, en la distancia. Me concentré en lo mío. En izar la vela, jalar o empujar las cuerdas y guiar el camino hasta mar abierto.

Ella no pronunció ninguna palabra, solo se dedicó a mirar el mar, el horizonte y quizás a mí en algún punto. No hablamos mucho o más bien no dijimos nada. No quería arruinar su paseo y privarla de escuchar lo que deseaba. Navegamos así por un tiempo, tanto que en algún punto olvide su presencia y me dedique a disfrutar del sol, del agua salada que salpicaba mi cara y del viento que refrescaba mi piel.

Creo que me quedé dormida.

Fue allí cuando la oí, en mi impase onírico.

El canto de mi sirena. La música.

Alce la cara despertando de mi letargo para buscar de dónde venía y solo alcance a ver un rayo de luz vagar por la superficie del agua guiando mis ojos hasta ella. Riko estaba en el borde del barco mirando asombrada lo que acababa de pasar.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y de pronto una ola salvaje golpeó el casco del bote haciéndonos saltar. La vela se soltó de su amarra y antes de que pudiera golpear a Riko me interpuse en su camino recibiendo el golpe de la botavara en mi cabeza.

Perdí la conciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando volví en mí pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y angustias. El mar estaba picado, los cielos nublados y la furia del mar sobre nosotras. El viento aullaba provocando que la vela fuera y viniera de un lado a otro sin control. Una tormenta nos había pillado en el mar y debía hacer algo para ponernos a salvo.

Aún con el dolor en mi cabeza, la sangre manando de mi herida, me arme de fuerza y detuve el vaivén de la vela. Maniobré para que el viento inclemente no rompiera más la tela que ya tenía un terrible desgarro y usando todo lo que tenía intenté llevarnos fuera de la tormenta.

Sin embargo mi sirena reclamaba mi cuerpo en el agua.

Una ola traicionera volvió a impactar en el bote y me tiró al océano aún cuando había hecho todo lo posible por ponernos a salvo, de poner a Riko a salvo de todo, de dejarla ser feliz con quien ella amaba aunque no fuera yo, no podía condenarla a mi destino no arrastrarla conmigo. Por un instante me arrepentí de dejarla subir al bote.

Ahora podía sentir mi cuerpo siendo arrastrado al fondo del mar, vencida sin más fuerzas para oponerme, mi sangre se mezclaba con el agua y los brazos gélidos que me arropaban en mis sueños, se cernían sobre mí sacando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones. No había más para mí en esta vida. Era tiempo de ir con ella, mi sirena.

Alcé las manos una vez más dirigiendo mi vista hacía la superficie del agua para ver por última vez el casco del barco. Lo último de mi aliento escapó de mi boca llenando de burbujas mi visión y cerré los ojos para dejarme ir a donde pertenecía, a las profundidades del océano.

Sólo que… de pronto sentí un jalón.

Alguien me jalaba. Me llevaba consigo apartandome del abrazo egoísta del mar. Estaba tan débil que aunque quise ayudarle mi cuerpo no me respondió. Mis ojos se cerraron.

.

—¡No me hagas esto por favor!

Oí su voz suplicante, llamándome desde las tinieblas de mi infierno.

—¡You-chan, por favor! ¡Respira!

Me gritó mientras golpeaba una vez más mi pecho y al agua en mis pulmones se hacía camino fuera de mí.

Tosí.

Me hiciste de lado para facilitar el que expulsara el agua y creo que entonces respiraste de alivio.

—¡You-chan! ¡You-chan idiota!

Me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas o lo que quedaba de ellas. Te aferraste a mi cuerpo con desesperación gritando mi nombre y yo no podía entender lo que pasaba.

—¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡No quiero perderte… no de nuevo!

—Ri… Riko… chan…

Trate de incorporarme sentandome en la arena de la playa. De algún modo habíamos varado en un rincón de una de las playas de la costa, en la bahía. Mi cabeza martilleaba sin cesar y me lleve la mano a la fea grieta que se abriera en mi coronilla. Aún sangraba pero ya no era tanto.

—Lo siento…

Me disculpé con ella, no por esto, sino por todas las veces en que me había negado a ir por ella, en que la había perdido sin dar batalla por su amor, por creer que no era digna de alguien como ella.

—¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes de nuevo!

Nos miramos a los ojos. Su calidez bañada en lágrimas y mi frialdad queriendo llenarse de su calor.

—No lo haré…

Sujeto su mejilla y lleve mi mano detrás de su cabeza y sin pensarlo más la acerque a mí.

Nos besamos.

Sus labios sabían a sal, a luz y a música. A mi sirena brillante que me cantaba para enamorarme por la eternidad. Pude oírlo. Al fin pude escuchar con claridad y nitidez el sonido del mar, la música que emitían las olas, el viento, los rayos del sol, incluso la tormenta y los peces que moraban en las aguas. Todo era música para mis oídos y se que ella también la escucho.

Cuando nos separamos lo pude ver en sus ojos. La alegría de volver a encontrar lo que anhelaba. Esa música.

El sonido del mar.

La canción del océano.

La música de nuestros corazones encontrándose una vez más.

Fue que lo comprendí.

Esa familiaridad, esa complicidad extraña, esa manera de comunicarnos sin decir palabras. Todo era por una razón.

—Tú eres mi música. El sonido del mar solo lo oigo cuando estoy contigo.

—Tú eres mi sirena. La que me canta cada día para ir a su encuentro en el mar.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo echándonos a reír de puros nervios.

—Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—Creí que estabas mejor con Chika.

—Idiota, yo creí que te arrebataba a Chika y me interponía entre las dos y por más que quisiera nunca podía acercarme a tí aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas.

—Tenía miedo, miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, una locura. Porque no es posible de existan las almas gemelas, porque así es como me siento cuando estoy contigo, cuando te miro, cuando te veo, cuando te tocó. Siento esa descarga de adrenalina que no puedo controlar y solo debía mantener la distancia para no cometer una imprudencia.

—¿Y si te digo que me siento del mismo modo? ¿Si te digo que creí, de manera ilusa y errónea, que todo eso que sentía era por Chika y no por ti? ¿Por qué no podía explicarme cómo era posible que las cosas extraordinarias sucediera cuando estábamos las tres juntas y no fueran igual cuando solo estaba con Chika?

—Pero estás con ella…

—Somos buenas amigas.

—Amigas cercanas.

—Pero no almas gemelas.

Un súbito mareo me invadió y tuve que recargarme en la arena de la playa. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día, no sabía si iba a resistirlas.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos?

Me levanté haciendo esa pregunta. No cuestione si ella me aceptaba o no, eso estaba más que claro, no podríamos separarnos después de esto.

—Ella lo sabe.

—¿Cómo?

Me asombré, Chika era demasiado despistada para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. ¿Cómo podría ella saber esto?

—Ella me dijo que viniera hoy contigo, que el sonido del mar estaba a tu lado, no en el suyo.

Oír eso me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. Tanto sufrimiento, tanta desesperación, era tiempo de ponerle fin.

—Entonces… hagamos que el mar cante, Riko-chan.

Nos levantamos sacudiendo la arena pegada en nuestras ropas. Aún me sentía débil pero ella me ayudó, me sostuvo y a partir de ese instante no la solté más en esta vida.

Sólo ella y yo.

La música del océano, el sonido del mar.

.

— o —

.


End file.
